


Holding Onto Hope

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Niles feels obligated to console Daphne when a phone call leaves her upset and disappointed. A short and sweet one-shot.





	Holding Onto Hope

The phone rang and Frasier crossed the room to answer it. "Daphne, phone for you!"

Niles' heart skipped a beat as he watched Daphne emerge from the kitchen and into the living room. And there was no mistaking the smile on her face as she took the phone from him and pressed it to her ear. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"No problem, Daphne. Can I get you some sherry, Niles?"

Niles smiled. "Yes, thank you Frasier."

"Niles, did I tell you about the new chardonnay I found at Pike Place Market? It's extraordinary!"

"No, but I'm listening." Niles quipped. 

"Well, I…"

But Niles wasn't listening. He wasn't paying attention at all. In his mind, Frasier's voice trailed away, replaced by that of an angel.

"Why yes, Jeff." She was saying into the phone. "I'm looking foreword to it. In fact I've been looking foreword to it all week! What's not to love? A romantic dinner, a movie and a midnight sail on your boat? Oh that sounds wonderful. I can hardly wait!"

The more Niles listened to her, the more jealous he became. He knew it was wrong but he simply couldn't help himself. He loved her and wished her all the happiness in the world, even though he wished that he could be the one to give her that happiness.

But as she spoke, her voice began to change and the smile and excitement in her voice melted away replaced by pain and unsteadiness. She hung up the phone and stared silently into space for a moment. And then, to Niles' horror, she began to cry.

"Daphne what's happened?" Niles asked.

She looked at him through tear-filled eyes, but before she could say anything, she ran out of the room. Frasier continued to go on and on about the wonderful chardonnay he had found and Niles absently agreed to go with his older brother to try it for himself. He was grateful when Frasier was again called away by the ringing phone. Niles waited until Frasier was engaged in conversation and took the opportunity to make his move. Quietly, he made his way to Daphne's' room. Amazingly he found her door ajar, but he knocked lightly. As he expected there was no answer, so he gently pushed the door open and went inside. 

"Daphne?"

He found her sitting on her bed and she looked at him through tear-filled eyes. She looked up at him in surprise. "Dr. Crane..."

"I'm sorry to bother you, Daphne. I know this is your room and all, but I just-."

To his horror, she burst into tears the moment he sat down beside her, falling into his arms as she sobbed into her hands.

"Daphne, what happened?"

When she said nothing he held her in his arms and rubbed her back as he breathed in her intoxicating scent. As he did so, he realized that he already why she was crying.

And he silently cursed this man, Jeffery, for breaking his date with Daphne. He could tell how much she was looking foreword to it and he wished that there was something that he could do.

But at that moment he was content to hold her for as long as she needed him. And he opened (albeit selfishly) that she would need him for a long time. Just as he need her, always. Even if he was too cowardly to show it. Perhaps one day he would be able to tell her exactly how he felt about her.

The End.


End file.
